


【KKH/TK】性幻想02

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 孕期，吸奶。避雷注意





	【KKH/TK】性幻想02

 

“呜…你，啊、嗯——”酥痒胀痛的感觉非但没有得到一丝缓解反而变得愈发鲜明，光一咬着唇极力忍住即将泄出齿缝的难耐哭腔，在一阵令人面红耳赤的吸吮声中深深将手指插进了埋在胸口处的男人发间。

“叔叔的乳头翘起来了……你看，我一舔它就会抖…”少年忽视掉头皮上传来了细微刺痛，抬眼看向他浑身发颤的叔叔时还不忘勾起舌头舔一舔那颗被吸到红肿的可怜肉粒。“会流奶吗，叔叔再加把劲呀。”

不知是又起了坏心思还是快没了耐性，胸前栗色的脑袋在几番胡乱折腾后终于稍微拉开了点距离，被玩弄得敏感度持续飙升的乳头重新落到了他不安分的手中，光一任命般垂下湿润的眼睫恳求似地抓着刚的手腕，无声的抗拒又在拇指瘙痒般挠过根部时成了压低的啜泣。

“难受……别抠了…”

“别躲嘛，再乱动我就调高咯？”

“哈啊、不呜——关…关掉……”试图并拢的双腿被抵在胯间的膝盖一点点强硬地打开，堂本刚调高频率后将遥控器扔在了一边，温柔的爱抚从他汗湿的前额移至剧烈起伏的胸膛，那里除了沁出的薄汗还有几股半干的精痕——胀起的乳房已经不止一次地被这小混蛋拢起来做一些不该做的事儿了，只是不管乳交多少次那种浓重的羞耻感都还是会让他兴奋到颤抖，夹不起来的双腿肉眼可见地战栗着绷紧，疯狂震动的跳蛋在大腿被迫张开后又往深入钻进几分，光一压抑的呻吟渐渐成了不着调的尖细求饶，他死死抓着刚的手想要摆脱肿胀的乳头被他更加过分的拉扯搔刮，吐出唇瓣的颤颤泣音有掺着情欲的愤怒却又带着点委曲求全的讨好，“tsu…tsuyo…别玩了……”

堂本刚向来拿服软的叔叔没辙，尤其是睫毛上挂着眼泪惹人怜爱的模样。他看见越来越多黏稠透明的淫液从下面那张一开一合的深红小嘴里淌了出来，知道自己心爱的叔叔又要忍不住了，堂本刚胀痛了半天的性器似乎更硬了，他极力抑制住想要把光一弄到流更多水的冲动拉住黑线把其中一颗跳动的玩具小心翼翼地扯了出来。

“叔叔喂我吃奶就不玩。”

“哈嗯——出不来的…啊、啊啊…别碰…、”手指借着滑下股间的淫液代替那颗小号跳蛋插进了被撑开一点的湿软小穴，指尖探往深处戳在表面凹凸不平的硅胶球体上一寸寸地把它又往深处顶了顶，突如其来的持续刺激不出所料地换来一声高昂的呻吟，光一蓦地瞪大眼睛拱起腰剧烈地抖动了几下，湿润的铃口很快便渗出了一股混杂着些许浊白的前液，堂本刚蜻蜓点水般啄了啄他胸口的两点，变换角度刺激他前列腺的同时又开始用那种黏糊糊的撒娇声求叔叔给他喂奶喝。

“叔叔骗人，前天还流的到处都是……”  
刚承认自己有点吃宝宝的醋了，还没出生就已经在挑战他在光一心里的地位了。什么“不许乱来，又不是你的。”挤出的乳汁都肆溢了还不给他舔，只能眼巴巴看着光一拿热毛巾把胸口的液体给擦完。第一次是他不懂不敢乱来，后来问了医生才知道吸掉更有助于奶水通畅，瞒着自己偷偷挤掉怎么想都有点心塞，谁规定奶只能给宝宝喝了？

忍了好几次终于忍不住了，他今天一定要光一主动喂奶给自己喝。意识到他是来真的后光一才知道自己这段时间把刚给憋坏了，仔细一想从他最近反常的性癖上也的确是能看得出来。幼稚鬼…。

不仅幼稚，还很任性——不要脸这一点真是当了爸爸也丝毫没有变。

下体一波波流窜的快感不容得他再分心想太多，明白了刚在闹情绪后心也不由得软了下来，刻意抑制的低吟在一番心里斗争后终于放开成刚喜欢的那种色情腔调，甜腻绵长的呻吟里藏满了先前羞于被发觉的欢愉和享受，传入耳膜的音节像是有热度一般，堂本刚只感觉大脑一热，熟悉的烫人温度瞬间便堆聚在了下腹。“叔叔…我忍不住了叔叔，坐上来喂我吃奶好不好……”堂本刚紊乱而炽热的鼻息不规律地喷洒在他的耳畔和颈侧，他根本就禁不住哪怕一点光一主动的迎合，渴望的哄求和他解开裤子的动作一样焦急而笨拙，明明满脸都透露着想干他的强烈欲望，却还是喘着气眼巴巴地等着光一做出更多合他心意的下流事。

另一颗跳蛋是光一跪坐在刚的身上自己扯出来的，可能是由于心理作用，粗糙密集的颗粒摩擦过内壁所带来的连绵快感比上一次还要激烈，短短十几秒里脊背尾椎都像是通了微电流般酥得他整个身子都软了下来。孕期本来就很容易被挑起性欲，一来二去后光一也再次被折腾得欲火难耐，双颊不自然的绯红不知是因为情欲还是难言的羞耻，先前被欺负出的眼泪还没干掉，湿湿的睫毛微颤了几下，似乎是终于下定了决心，光一小心翼翼地深喘着扶住刚的肩膀眼神迷离地看向那双欲火中烧的黑眸，可慢慢坐下来的过程对于刚而言无疑是一种煎熬，湿热的后穴才吞进一小部分性器就已经让他躁动不安，无暇顾及光一急促的惊喘，不断挺胯深入的动作好几次插的他软了腿差点把阴茎全部吃进去，受不住地想要支起腿不给他插，可要不了多久就会被箍着两胯往下按，等到完全坐下来后光一的腰身也颤个不停了，先前没射完的精液在刚扭胯深入挺动时又不受控制地激出了几小股。

“啊啊…哈啊、好深…”

“舒服吗，宝贝…”做爱时揉捏胸部的癖好还是没改掉，光一在涌如潮水的快感中察觉到那里好像又开始酸胀了起来，怀孕这么久了他也知道自己在什么样的情况下会有产乳的生理反应，像现在这样显然就是…过于兴奋了。

“要流奶了吗…叔叔这里变得又硬又挺…”

“呜、别一直顶…那里、哈！”

“碰到这里很爽吧，我一顶这里——你看，乳头就会抖一下…叔叔很爽吧，嗯？”

“爽不爽嘛…怎么突然流出来了…操出来的奶这次要给我喝噢。”乳尖处小口绽开的微妙感让光一愣了好几秒才反应过来，淡白色的乳汁随着上下颠簸的动作淌下胸膛，看起来真的像是被刚操得一直流奶，强烈的羞耻感瞬间引爆了全身上下敏锐的感官，淡粉色的肌肤很快便染上了更深的绯红，被快感支配的光一在不知所措中眼眶又变得湿漉漉的，就连被顶撞出的呻吟也带上了几丝哑哑的哭腔。

“不、不要看…哈、慢点呜……”

“喂我嘛…捂住就再快点好了。”

“啊啊——别！别快、不…我不捂了…”按住腰从下往上高频而集中的密集抽插险些又把他干射，光一紧紧蜷起的脚趾难耐地把床单弄出一片色情的褶皱，他抽着气慢慢松开捂住胸部的双手，肆意流淌的乳汁于是又一次暴露在了刚的眼前，“我要吸…”他感觉自己真的快忍不住了，下身愈发用力的深顶总能精准地碰到光一最不堪的地方。腰脊的颤抖带动着乳尖的战栗，欲望被挑得很高却没有一个彻底的发泄口，久经撩拨的身体让他的大脑都开始迷蒙了起来——想要…想要更多。情欲驱使下光一终于微微挺胸将乳头送到刚的嘴边，泛红的乳尖，淡白色的奶水，还有那渴求的迷离眼神，无一不是致命的催情剂。

“哈嗯——轻点吸…”被锢在怀里操还要给人喂奶，胸口传来的一阵阵酸麻胀痛总算让光一清醒了几分，他觉得自己一定是疯了才会允许堂本刚做出这样令人害臊的事，可他抱得这么紧自己压根就挣脱不开，时不时就顶弄几下的恶劣动作更是把他折腾的没了力气更没了脾气。

“差…差不多就行了…啊…嗯…”吸就算了还刻意发出滋滋的水声，不看也知道那里肯定变得红肿不堪，麻麻的感觉从头皮一直延伸到了脚底，奇妙的快感又一次勾住了理智的细弦，光一抓着刚的肩膀试着稳住声线把人赶下去，可凌乱的呼吸显然还是躲不过他敏锐的小恋人。

“叔叔别推我嘛…等我吃饱了就喂你吃。”

“滚，滚开…”

“这么兴奋，下面一收一缩的，比我还能吸。”

“呜你、闭嘴……”

“真厉害啊叔叔，已经嫌我不够卖力了”

“你他妈…混蛋…呜…”

“嗯，我也爱你。”

 

 夜晚不是才刚刚开始吗。

 

——


End file.
